Zombie apocalypse (Name to be changed)
by Kaito Yokushini
Summary: Post-apocalyptic story where a group of friends set out to survive the zombie apocalypse together. Problem is, one of them is hiding a dark secret...one that could spell out whether they live or die.(Looking for editor. Also name suggestions,both for future characters and the name of the story. PM or Review if you have a suggestion. Also if anyone is interested, I need a cover pic)
1. Chapter 1

...Well shit. Okay look,let me get one thing straight. No matter what _anyone_ says,I did not piss Death off and accidentally start the zombie apocalypse,okay? It's just a rumor started by everybody which has totally no-Ok yea maybe I did...but only a little! And I swear I'm totally sorry for it! I also do not feel like telling that exact story,because my scars still ache from the story.

You see,it's not exactly a secret that the zombie apocalypse is my fault so people don't like me very much,and by very much I mean, well… you get the picture.

Ok,anyways,I should probably get back to my impending demise,cuz it's kinda important to me.

P.s. My name is Sebastian Williams, But I go by Dmitri Alexander,which just so happens to be the name of my best friend,well it was before I killed him.

Character descriptions:

Zoe: 18 years old. White. Five foot 8,usually wears black,short black hair with medium bangs in the front. Classic punk rock girl. Wears a M16A2 on her back,Bowie knife on right hip.

Sebastian (Dmitri):17 years old. White .Five foot 6,always has camo pants. Short spiky black hair with small bangs. Wears an M4 carbine rifle,M25 Sniper rifle,and a one handed longsword on his back,Bowie knife on left hip. Weapons collector/nut.

Joe:20 years old. Immature. White. 6 foot 1,Wears white tank tops,claims its so he can "Show off his guns." Blonde hair,short in the front long in the back. ADHD. Wears a Remington 1100 Shotgun on his back,spray painted it pink because,"Bitch you know it makes me look fabulous." Bowie knife in his right sleeve,and another one his left hip. Classic surfer dude. Surprisingly best shot in the group.

Dylan:36 years old. Black. 5 foot 4,Wears jerseys. Used to be the coach for a highschool female football team. Bald. Short black goatee. Wear an M1 Garand on his back,Bowie knife strapped to his lower right leg,near his shoe. Leader of the group.

Nyssa:5 years old. White. 3 foot 6. Warm brown hair that reaches wearing a white button up shirt and black skirt that goes down to her knees,white sneakers. Has a teddy bear that looks brand new. Current arguments on whether she should be given a weapon. Cute as hell.

Every character has a Beretta M9 and Bowie knife.

I grunted and ducked behind a tree,my M4 carbine pressed against my chest.

I clenched my teeth and looked at my right calf,which was currently oozing blood from two ends,the side from where the bullet entered,and where the bullet said it's goodbye.

I yelled into the clearing,"Hey can't we talk this out like civilized human beings?"

I waited for a second before a man shouted back,"Sorry pal,but I'm not one for small talk,I need them supplies you got. And I'll take your head as an added bonus."

Okay,so he wasn't going to play nice. Oh well,his funeral. I calculated in my head the distance and direction from where he had spoken,15 feet down right from my tree. Easy shot.

I turned to the left of the tree and let my face show for a second,so he could see me,then went back.

BANG!

BANG!

Two bullets hit the dirt next to me,and I turned to the right and immediately put a man's leg into the scope of my gun. I didn't hesitate to pull the trigger,the loud bang resonating in my ears,the bullet hitting it's mark.

BANG!

The man shouted in pain and fell to his knees,his gun dropping from his hands.

He looked at me,wild fear in his eyes,"Wait! We can-"

I did not wait.

BANG!

The man's head shot backwards as the lead made itself comfortable in his brain. His head slammed into the ground and blood oozed from the fatal wound in his head,quickly creating a small puddle of red.

I sighed and put my gun down. "Better have med supplies for this leg,asshat. Otherwise Dylan's gonna feed me to the zeds."

I scowled at the corpse in front of me,annoyed at its lack of answer. Well,actually slightly relieved too,talking zeds were a pain to kill.

I turned my body and sat against the tree,reaching into my pockets for my radio. Once I had found it I flipped it to channel 7,the agreed channel for the three teams to converse on.

"Reporting,it's Dmitri,got in a firefight after we all split up to search,took a bullet to the calf,requesting assistance. How copy?" I reported,wiping the sweat off my brow.

I took a quick sweep of the area in front of me,looking for any wanderers.

My radio beeped and I held it up hear what they said clearly.

" _Got it Dmitri,it's Zoe,I heard the gunshots and i'm headed your way now.I'll be there in 90 seconds. Stay put._ "

I groaned,Zoe(Zo-AYE) is in my team,and she is most likely to kick my ass to home and back when she got here."Yup. Dont worry,I don't plan on moving on my own for a bit."

I placed the radio in my pocket and braced my back against the tree behind,using it to help me to my feet,but still being careful not to put pressure on my right leg,which was easy as I'm a lefty. But i still had to straighten out my legs in order to stand,so i sucked in my breath as I quickly stood up,the pain making me want to curse out loud.

I hobbled over to the corpse and knelt next to him,rummaging through his pockets and backpack. I was still searching through the dead man's belongings by the time Zoe had showed up.

Thing is,she didn't announce her presence with a simple "Sup" or a "Hey,how's your leg?" Nope,cuz that's not how Zoe rolls.

Instead,she punted my shot leg with enough force for a field goal from the 50 yard line. Cuz what are friends for right?

SLAM

"Hey."

"ZOE YOU CHEAP FUCKING-!" Yellow and black dots swam in my vision,and I probably would've screamed more obscenities,but she pushed me with her boot so my face was pushed into the dude's backpack. I finished screaming my garbled insults and threats into his back,then flipped her off as a sign to let me up.

Moment she did I turned and glared at her,ready to scream at her a bit more,even if it meant attracting more zeds than the firefight did,which so far was none. My voice faltered when my eyes landed on a small child in loose clothing,clutching a well-worn teddy bear in her hands,eyes widened at me in shock. She had to have been about 4 or 5.

I glared up at the blond haired woman with the obnoxious smirk."Oh my god Dmitri! How could you curse so blatantly in front of a child! For shame." She shook her head in mock disappointment,her bangs swishing around.

I glared at her and continued searching the man's backpack."You're a bitch ya know that."

"Oh come on,you know you love me. And sweetie please don't repeat the words this bad man is saying,ladies like us should be more refined."

I scoffed,"Lady,sure whatever you say."

"Sorry D,what was that?"

"Nothing" I muttered,imagining the wonderful ways I could kill this woman.

I searched for a couple more seconds before I had made a mental note of all the items in the man's backpack. "Aha! Med kit!" I proclaimed. It was a small one,just a small white box with a red cross on it,but I kissed it like it was the best thing ever.

I opened it and grabbed gauze,medical tape,and most importantly,a bottle of Hydrogen Peroxide.

I glanced up at Zoe,"You wanna pour,or could you go look for a stick I could use as a cane?"

She shook her head at me,"I think I've made you suffer enough for one day,you pour,but why don't you just you use your sword as a cane,don't use it for much else."

I sighed,once again she was right,but only partially,"Better reach than a knife and it doesn't make much sound,unlike some people I know."

She shrugged,"Whatever."

I laid back and glanced back at the little girl,who had still not said a word."Where did you pick her up?" I questioned Zoe,drawing my knife and straightening my leg out.

Her face darkened,"Tell you later."

I decided not to press,"What's your name hun?" I asked,this time directed at the girl.

She squeaked and walked behind Zoe's leg,clutching the pants in her tiny hand."I-it's Nyssa."

I nodded and started slicing off my right pant leg from the knee down. "Pretty name. Where ya from?" I continued,pulling off the material and opening a bottle of water,then proceeding to clean the wound with it.

"I'm from a town,I think mommy called it-" She started,but I cut her off,"Hold that thought Nys." I said before biting down on a wad of clothing and dumping half the bottle of Hydrogen Peroxide on my leg.

I screamed loudly into the gag,Zoe laughing with a bemused expression on her face.

I blinked tears out of my eyes,and breathed heavily for a few seconds.

I took the gag out of my mouth and croaked to Nyssa,"Continue." I motioned to Zoe to help me wrap the wound with gauze.

She stepped over and grabbed the gauze." Stop asking poor Nyssa questions,she's been through alot today."

I looked at her and then Nyssa,noticing the latter looked close to tears."Duly noted,sorry Nys."

"It's okay Mister." She choked out.

I glanced at Zoe,who was finishing wrapping my wound.

' _Later'_ She mouthed.

I nodded,then jumped at the beep coming from mine and Zoe's radios.

 _Beep_

" _Thorn and Alexander this is Dylan,do you copy?"_

I waved Zoe down and grabbed my radio,clicking the talk button,"Yes sir,Thorn and Alexander present."

" _Good man,how's your leg doing did Zoe help you fix it up?"_ For a second I thought I could hear amusement in Dylan's voice.

I snorted,"Not really,instead of helping she punted it."

" _Okay good,anything else to report?"_ He laughed lightly.

"Affirmative,Zoe found a lost girl,says her name is Nyssa,she brought no parents with her." Immediately I was slapped in the back of the head by Zoe,who looked pissed.

"What?" I asked her,rubbing my head.

She scowled at me and pointed at Nys,who was looking at the ground and had tears falling from her face.

I mentally kicked myself then whispered to Zoe,"Dead?"

She nodded,"Insensitive ass."

I nodded grimly and said to the radio,"Zoe tells me K.I.A Dylan."

A couple seconds of silence," _Peace to the fallen."_

Me and Zoe echoed,"Peace to the fallen."

" _Okay Zoe,bring the girl and Alexander back to the truck,then wait for me and Joe to return. Dylan out."_

 _Beep_

Nobody spoke for a good couple seconds,when we heard a low rumbling moan sound throughout the forest.

I furrowed my eyes and braced myself against my sword,pushing myself to my feet,"Zoe,we should get moving, Zeds will be swarming this area."

She nodded,"Nyssa sweetie,let's go." She said,waving the child over,before glancing back at me."You good to walk on your own? Still have your pistol and everything?"

I grunted and patted my left hip,where I held a Beretta M9 in its holster.

She nodded and grabbed Nyssa's hand using her other hand to pull out her own pistol.

I glanced at Nyssa then Zoe,"Shouldn't we give her something? Like a knife at least."

Zoe stared at me in shock,"She's 5! Are you nuts?! What happened to 'Never let kids play with sharp objects'?"

I rolled my eyes and looked ahead,noticing a moving 6 foot tall lump of flesh.

"Them." I said simply,pointing at the moving corpse.

Nyssa shrieked and hid behind Zoe.

Zoe looked at it and gagged,"Ugh,that's nastier than usual."

The zed _was_ overly dead,if that's a thing. He looked as old as the apocalypse itself,must be one of the first bit. But he also had more bone than flesh showing on his head,and his eye sockets were empty,and next to that,his whole body reeked of month old tuna left out in the sun. As I looked at him more I noticed he was soaked from head to toe.

"He must've died in a lake." I mused. "That's probably why he's so decomposed."

Zoe lifted her gun up and pulled the trigger.

BANG

Zed down.

He crumpled to the ground and I walked towards him,nudging him with my 'crutch'. No movement.

"Okay,he's dead." I announced,then looked back at him."Poor bastard."

' _Oh? But it's your fault he's like that isn't it?'_ My conscious said to me.

I said nothing back,so Zoe and Nyssa wouldn't realize I'm crazy.

I walked past it and started walking back to the truck,Zoe and Nyssa jogging to catch up to me.

We walked for a couple minutes in silence,before Zoe decided things were too quiet.

"So where did that guy come from?" She said,gesturing to my leg.

I shrugged,"I don't know,I left that little town to go check to see if there was anything in the woods. He just showed up out of nowhere and demanded I give him my supplies I said no and he tried to shoot me,I grabbed his gun and pushed it up and kicked his legs out from under him. I tried to run and he shot me in the leg,so I hid behind a tree then tricked and killed him."

She shook her head,"You should've killed him when you tripped him."

I sighed,"You know how I feel about killing people."

' _I've already killed enough people in that past 7 months.'_ I thought bitterly to myself.

She laughed humorlessly,"One of these days your kindness will kill you."

I said nothing and we continued for about 10 more minutes,stopping next to a red Chevy pickup truck.

I took off the two backpacks I had,mine,and my attackers,and threw them in the back of the truck.

"I'm having Nyssa take shotgun so you're hanging out back there with Dylan and Joe." Zoe said,putting herself in the driver's seat.

I groaned and pulled myself into the bed of the pickup truck,making myself slightly comfortable leaning against the glass separating me and the girls.

I picked up my radio and decided to see how far the other two are.

 _Beep_

"Dylan where are you guys at? We're at the truck."

I waited a few seconds,and Dylan answered,clearly running and panicked.

" _We're almost there,start the car now! We got a horde of runners! At least 15-20. Dammit Joe start shooting at them!"_

BANG

BANG

The sound was muffled but they were definitely close,about 150 yards out.

Zoe yelled at me,"Who's shooting?!"

I turned and shouted through the glass,"They got a horde of runners! Start the car!"

Zoe didn't say anything back,just turned the car on and started revving the engine.

I turned back towards the sound of the gunshot and pulled out my M25 sniper rifle.

 _Beep_

"Dylan I can provide cover fire,get your asses to the the truck now!"

I didn't wait for an answer before setting my gun up and putting my two companions in the scope of my gun.

I twitched the gun to the side and put the closest zed into my crosshairs.

BANG

Corpse down.

BANG

Another one.

BANG

Another.

BANG

This continued for 15 seconds,which by then i had used up a clip and there were only 10 runners left in the group.

Dylan and Joe swung into the bed of the truck and Zoe floored the gas,shooting us out onto a large road.

Once the runners were out of sight and we were on our way out,Joe whooped as loud as he could.

"Ain't nobody gonna kill this tough son of a bitch! WHOOOOO!" He yelled pumping his fist into the air.

He was then immediately punched by Dylan in the gut.

He doubled over and groaned. "Awww,Dylan what the hell?"

Dylan glared at him,"I told your dumbass not to shoot that walker!"

I snorted and Joe groaned even more. "I said I was sorry."

Dylan's nostrils flared and he looked at me,"How's your leg?"

I looked at it,already feeling the entrance wound closing up.

"Once again,my freakish healing is already closing it up." I said.

Joe shook his head,"You still have no clue why it does that? I can guarantee that your leg closing up that fast is not normal dude."

"Nope not a clue." I lied,a sharp voice raking through my brain.

' _You will be nearly impossible to kill. I wish to see you suffer as much as possible. Your wounds will heal just so they can be reopened again and will feel pain beyond that of an ordinary man,Sebastian Williams._ "

Dylan grunted,"Well that's good. At least we don't need to wait for it to heal like a normal leg."

I said nothing and started peeling away the bandages just in time to see the exit wound closing up.

Joe shook his head. "Freaky."

Dylan nodded in agreement.

I shrugged and stretched my leg,glad to feel it moving without stiffness.

"It's already healed?!" Zoe yelled in surprise back to us,driving around a overturned car,putting us onto a highway.

"Yup." I said with no particular interest.

Nyssa had remained silent this whole time,clutching her stuffed bear.

Joe noticed her,"So what's her story?"

I shook my head,"No clue."

Joe started,"Where are her-"

I clamped my hand over his mouth and hissed in his ear,"Dead. Not a word outta you about it."

He nodded and I looked over at Nyssa,who had tensed up.

Zoe glared at us through the rearview mirror and patted her head,ruffling her hair.

"So...where are we going Zoe?" She asked softly.

Zoe said simply,"Home." She then glared at Joe and me,"You two!"

We jumped slightly and straightened our backs."Yes ma'am!"

"I don't wanna hear a single curse out of you two idiots. Not with Nyssa around! Got it?!" She yelled at us.

Me and Joe nodded our heads vehemently."You will hear a single one! Isn't that right Joe?" I said,elbowing him in the ribs.

"Yes,not a single one. I swear." He coughed out.

Zoe glared at us for a second longer then returned her eyes to the road.

My shoulders slumped and Joe elbowed me in the ribs.

"Payback,jackass." He whispered low enough for only the three boys to hear.

"Piss off." I said plenty loud enough.

"What did I just say?!" Zoe said,exasperated.

"Piss isn't a curse word! It's an action!" I protested.

Dylan just smiled at us.

"I'm gonna show you one hell of an action once we get out of this truck." She growled.

"Hey if piss is a cuss word then that means that hell is too!" I yelled at her.

"Fine! Whatever. You can say piss,hell and damn. Anything else and I'll cut your tongue out! Doesn't matter cause it'll probably grow right back,you creepy reptilian bastard."

Suddenly we heard soft giggling. We all turned towards Nyssa,the source of the sound.

"You guys are funny" She giggled.

I smirked and sat back in the truck.

Dylan just sat there,a soft smile gracing his lips."So,where are we headed?"

Zoe looked at him through the mirror."You must be losing your hearing in your old age,gramps. I just said home."

Dylan growled at her,"I'm still plenty young enough to kick your ass Zoe. We've had like seven houses we lived in for the past one?"

Zoe thought for a couple seconds."Which state are we in again?"

I snorted and Joe shook his head.

Dylan inhaled and exhaled deeply,"We are in Utah."

I could see Zoe grinning in the front seat."Then we're right next to Nevada. I know where we're going."

"Vegas?" Joe asked hopefully.

She nodded and Joe whooped and I grinned.

Dylan just shook his head,"You lot are a disappointment,I think we should go to-"

"Nope!" Zoe said gleefully,"I'm the one driving,and I'm the one who fixed the truck in the first place."

Dylan groaned and I grinned even wider.

"Vegas here we come! Whoooooo!" I yelled,throwing my hands in the air.

Ok there we go,First chapter done. Again if you didn't see it in the summary,I'll say it again. I need name suggestions from readers. Both for the actual name of this story and names of future characters. Also if you submit a name prepare for them to be killed off,because it might happen,only might. I also need a cover picture for this story,so any artists out there with nothing to do,if you could make one for me that would be awesome. If you send me one and I accept it,I'll put in a big character with your name,and give you credit on every chapter of this story. If that's okay with you of course PM me with details and stuff. Thank you!


	2. Chapter 2

I'm gonna say it right now,I'm not going to get anything right about where they're at,I only know Pennsylvania,which is where I live,so don't yell at me in the reviews or Pm's about how,"This area is like this not this,dumbass." Try to be nice about it please and I'll fix it in editing. This is like a banter chapter.

* * *

We were currently going down a long highway on the way over to Vegas,I didn't know the name of the highway or town and I didn't care for right now. And there is a very good reason for that.

"Zoe,I gotta take a leak."

She turned to me in the passenger seat. "Seriously? Dude you went like a half hour ago."

Joe chirped up,"I need to go to the bathroom too,and I'm tired...and hungry."

"Zoe I need to pee." Nyssa chimed in,who was currently sitting on my lap.

"Zoe Zoe Zoe Zoe." We all chanted.

Zoe gritted her teeth and gripped the steering wheel so hard her leather gloves made tiny crinkling sounds."FINE! We'll look for a house to bunk in! Just stop whining,You'll wake up Dylan."

"Yay!" We cheered.I for one,was in agreement with Joe and Dylan on the sleep aspect,the sun was starting to go down,if I had to guess it was around 7 PM,and at the start of fall the sun started going down earlier,so in an hour we wouldn't be able to see anything and the lights from the car would attract too much unwanted attention,both from the dead and alive.

"SHUT UP!" I'm trying to sleep back here!" Dylan mumbled from under his thin blanket,"Joe you're back here with me and I will kick your ass out of this truck and all over this highway if I don't get some damn shuteye."

Joe snorted and pantomimed shooting Dylan in his sleep.

"Why is Dylan so grumpy when he's tired?" Nyssa grumbled,pouting.

"Cuz he's an ornery old man,Nyssa." Joe practically yelled,trying to rouse Dylan into a fight.

It worked.

"I'll show you ornery you asshole!" Dylan said,turning out of his makeshift bed and swinging at Joe,missing.

"That's enough!" Zoe screamed,slamming her foot on the brakes.

Since I put the seatbelt over Nyssa,me and her were fine. But Joe and Dylan were launched into the front of the truck,their faces smashing against the glass and Joe's face managing to crack it.

Zoe took her seatbelt off and swung around to face them."Everybody is going to shut the hell up! Or I'm going to kick ALL of your asses black and blue! Is that understood?!"

Joe couldn't hear her,because he was unconscious and bleeding from the forehead. Dylan heard her just fine though,and glared at her through the glass,nursing his bruised cheek.

Zoe huffed and I just tried not to crack up laughing,Nyssa was silent,cuddling her teddy bear.

"It's Zoe music time!" She declared.

Dylan groaned after he put Joe in a position so that he wouldn't fall out of the truck."Zoe your "music" is too loud.I won't be able to fall asleep."

Zoe yelled at him,"Not my problem!" while rummaging through her collection of music dvd's,because obviously radio didn't work anymore.

Dylan groaned louder and grabbed a piece of thick cloth and wrapping it around his head,then proceeded to lie back down.

Nyssa looked back at me,"What's wrong with Zoe's music?" She asked.

I shrugged,"I'm not the one ask,me and her actually have pretty similar tastes."

Zoe looked back at me for a second,"I'm playing INK which album do you want?"

I thought about it for a second,"Every trick in the book,and skip over to Communion of the Cursed."

Zoe nodded and popped the disk in. The whirring of electronics filled the car and soon we had Ice Nine Kills blaring in the car and in a couple seconds we were singing at the top of our lungs.

" _So where's your savior tonight?!" As angels fall from the sky! His idle hands let me insiiiiide._ "Zoe started.

" _WHERE I CAN NOT BE CRUCIFIED!"_ I screamed with a grin,finishing where she left song then led to an instruments only part,where I started finger drumming all over the car and Nyssa covered her ears. " _Forgive me father I have sinned,who gives a fuck how long it's been! Just let this Holy War begiiiin."_ Me and Zoe sang together continuing on like this for the rest of the song,and by the time it was done,we had left out onto a side road,looking for a house that caught our eye.

Around halfway through Bloodbath and Beyond,I pointed out a brick house on the corner of a street.

Zoe nodded and kept singing but turned and drove onto the front lawn.

I shut off the radio after taking the disc out carefully.

Nyssa uncovered her ears and said promptly,"Dylan was right,your music _is_ loud."

I shrugged,"Just the way I like it."

Dylan,who apparently had not fallen asleep,yelled at us."Every zed on this whole block must know we're here!"

Zoe shrugged,"Better get inside quick then. Wake Joe up." She said,packing up her CD's and throwing them into her backpack.

I unclipped the seat belt holding me and Nyssa to the car and opened the door."Thank you." She said,jumping down and stretching.

I got out after her and shouldered my bag,"Mhm."

I looked around us and noticed about 10 slow zeds trudging towards us,luckily they were spread out with about five feet in between them.

"Hey,we got company." I said,pointing them out.

"I told you!" Came Dylan's annoyed response,"Too damn loud!"

"AGHH! I SWEAR IT WASN'T ME MOM!" Joe screamed,jolting upright. He wiped his eyes and looked around at us,"What? Do I have something on my face?" We all just stared at him.

"I don't even want to know." Zoe mumbled,pulling her knife out."Joe and Dylan,take Nyssa and the supplies into the house,actually wait,don't let her in without searching the house and Dmitri will take care of the zeds."

Dylan said heatedly,"Better,it's your fault they know we're here."

Joe frowned,"How is it your fau-...you played "music" again didn't you?"

Zoe said nothing,just pulled her gun out in her other hand and walked over to the small horde.

I shrugged and waved Joe over to the house,taking out my sword.

I jogged over to Zoe,"No guns,don't want to attract any more." I whispered to her.

She huffed and said,"Fine." Putting her M9 back in it's holster,she lifted her knife up higher."You're in front ."

I nodded and stepped in front of her,10 feet away from the nearest zed and lifted the blade up. It was a long thinnish black blade with an elongated diamond-shaped tip.(Think of it like a black version of _Dark Repulser_ from Sword Art Online,yea I know I'm a weeb or Otaku or whatever you want to call me. Bite me.)

I took my knife out of my sheath and held it up to my chest level,the blade facing the bottom of my fist. I lashed out at the first one,pushing the tip of my sword into his head,I used my sword to push him to the side and push forward,stabbing my knife into another zeds temple,she went down quickly. I stepped back after the remaining 8 started trying to converge on me.

Zoe stepped up and stabbed a zed in the head,who was trying to grab me. I stepped forward again and swung my sword in an arc,separating the head of one and opening the throat of another. Blood spewed everywhere,splashing onto my shirt and Zoe's jacket.

' _5 down,5 to go.'_ I thought to myself,kicking a zed away."Almost done." I said to no one in particular,and watched as Zoe stabbed another zed in the head,making it an honorary unicorn for a second,she pulled out and spun,kicking the zed out of the way and stabbing another in the same manner. Both crumpled to the ground and I lunged forward,pushing my sword through the head of a zed behind Zoe. I swung to the left,throwing the zed into another,tumbling it to the ground. I calmly walked over and stabbed in the head,watching with satisfaction as it made its last movements.

I turned back towards Zoe,and watched as she dispatched the last one.

"Done!" She said triumphantly,kicking the head of the decapitated corpse.

It lifted into the air,sailing towards me and I hit it with the flat of my blade like a baseball,slamming it 50 feet away from us,corpses were a lot lighter after they died.

"Aaaand it's gone." I said with pride.

She smiled at me,then hurriedly turned to wipe the blood off of her knife on some chicks used-to-be white dress.

After wondering about her sudden shyness,I did the same for my knife and sword,having to use two zed shirts because of how long the blade was.

Once they were all clean,I put them in their 'homes',and jogged to catch up with Zoe,who had started walking to the house."Hey,you ok?" I asked,looking ahead at the house,seeing Joe drag out a body,then Dylan following up with another.

"Hmm? Yea I'm fine. Why?" She said,her voice slightly higher than normal.

"Your voice cracked." I noted.

"Shut up." She said,a light pink dusting her cheeks.

"But-" I started but Dylan cut me off by calling over to us.

"They have running water here!" He said happily.

Zoe immediately brightened up,"I got first shower!" She called,running inside and upstairs in a flash.

"No hot water though!" He yelled over to her,but she had already slammed the door to what I assumed was the bathroom."Ah well,she'll figure it out in a minute." He said shrugging,then he waved me inside.

I scoffed and walked inside after him,looking around at the house we were sleeping in."Any other zeds?" I asked,looking around at the nicely decorated house.

"Nope." He said,throwing his bag next to a black leather couch. I did the same,placing my guns and sword next to the bags leaning against the wall.

"KYAAAAH!" Came a high-pitched feminine scream from upstairs."COLD!"

Joe,who was sitting in another room at a dining table taking his shotgun apart,cracked up.

"That idiot! HAHAHA!" He continued like this for a couple seconds,rubbing tears out of his eyes.

Dylan smiled and I chuckled."Where's Nys?" I asked Dylan.

He pointed below us,"She had to go to the bathroom,there's another one downstairs." Right on cue,the little girl ran upstairs,holding a flashlight in her tiny hands,her eyes as wide as quarters,"Who screamed?" She asked concerned.

"Zoe," I told her,"She got in the shower and didn't know there was no hot water."

Nyssa gave me a toothy grin and turned to Dylan,"There's books downstairs,but I can't reach you help me?"

He grunted and rubbed his eyes,"Sure but after that,I'm going to sleep. _In the master bedroom_." He said with finality.

Joe,who was greasing a spring from his gun,replied "Don't nobody care,you do you boo-boo.I'm eating before I sleep,and I'm probably gonna sleep downstairs,Nys is there a bed down there?" He asked the little girl.

"Mhm," She nodded,tugging Dylan's hand so he would go downstairs,"A big one,c'mon Dylan I wanna read." She whined.

"Okay okay." He said,suppressing a smile,"It's strange to see someone so young who enjoys reading."

"I enjoy reading!" Joe protested.

"Playboy magazines don't count." Zoe said,walking down the stairs,carrying a scent of apples with her,dressed in her usual attire,ripped jeans,black tee shirt and open leather jacket. She scowled at Dylan,"You didn't say there was only cold water."

"Yes I did,but you were already in the bathroom." He said,finally going downstairs with Nyssa,who had kept complaining about wanting to read. "Ok girl,I'm coming I'm coming!"

I looked her over,"Doesn't getting back in dirty month old clothes defeat the purpose of a shower?" I asked her,grabbing my M25 and sitting at a separate table from Joe so our gun parts wouldn't get mixed up,which ended in disaster the last time it had happened.

She punched my shoulder and said,"Did somebody already call the master bedroom."

I grunted,"Dylan."

She swore,"Damn it,Downstairs bedroom?"

Joe raised his hand."Occupied already."

She sighed,"Theres 1 other room upstairs but that goes to Nyssa."

I looked over at the only other possible place to sleep,at least for picky Zoe,"You can have the couch,I'll make myself a bed with quilts and stuff."

She smiled at me and gave me a quick one armed hug,"Thanks,although you didn't really have much of a choice."

"Mhm." I said,focusing on greasing my gun.

Suddenly there was a scratching noise at the door.

"Rrrrr." Came a low growl from the other side.

I sighed and pulled out M9."I'll get him."

"You sure? I can get him,I just finished putting Pumpy back together." Joe offered resting the barrel of his eyesore of a gun on his shoulder.

Zoe's eye twitched,"Really,Pumpy? It's bad enough you made it pink but now you gotta name the damn thing?"

I shook my head and swung the door open raising my gun and pulling the trigger in the face of a zed.

BANG

I looked past him and immediately slammed the door,locking the deadbolt and other locks on the door.

"Help me move the couch." I ordered Joe,who got up and walked over with a confused expression.

"Why?" He questioned setting his shotgun next to my M4.

"Just do it." I ordered,putting my hands on one end of the couch.

Zoe looked at me then put her head through the blinds,looking out the window. She made a choking noise and came back,"What the hell! There's like 40 of them!"

Joe nodded and put his hands under the other end of the couch,helping me lift it into the air and moving it in front of the door. We lowered it to the ground and it made a soft thud noise.

Dylan and Nyssa came running back upstairs,the latter happily clutching a stack of thin books."Who shot somebody?" He said.

I raised my hand and pointed outside,"There's a large horde of zeds on our front lawn."

"How many?" He demanded.

I held up both hands,fingers stretched,then looked down at them,"Hey Zoe,Joe and Nyssa,hold your hands up." I said,and they obliged."About that many." I informed him.

He shook his head and started walking upstairs. "Screw that,keep the door closed,and don't wake me up unless they're busting the door down."

After he receded to upstairs,we all went back to doing what we were doing,I put my M25 back together,Nyssa started reading ' _Green Eggs and Ham'_ and Zoe and Joe started rummaging through the cabinets and fridge,looking for edible foods.

"I found a bunch of snacks!" Joe yelled from the kitchen,then said even more excited,"AND Soda's! Sweeet!"

I looked up from my gun,"They're bound to be expired or just plain warm as hell."

Joe walked out with a box of Pepsi cans,examining the box for details on expiration,"Best by a month ago. Oh well." He said glumly.

Zoe then yelled out from the kitchen,"Get me one,soda doesn't actually expire unless they're opened. They're fine to drink. That's why it says 'Best By' not 'Expiration Date'

Joe cheered and opened the box,"Hey Dmitri,catch."

I turned and caught the can,pressing the tab and chugging the sweet carbonated beverage."Aaah my old friend. How I've missed you." I said,drinking more of the only slightly flat soda.

Joe opened up one of his own and chugged the whole thing,"Now I just need a burger and I'll be set."

"Agreed,god it's been so long since I've had Mcdonalds." I mused wistfully.

Zoe poked her head out from the kitchen,"Actually we still have some deer meat left over from the one we caught two days ago. And most houses like this have a grill that's either propane or charcoal,you guys find it and I can make us burgers,no cheese but oh well."

I looked at her,"I got four questions about that plan."

She walked out and sat in one of the chairs,popping open a Pepsi,"Shoot."

I inhaled,"Ok,first of all,how are we going to go outside to look for a grill with those idiots waiting?" I asked stabbing my thumb over my shoulder over at the door.

She shrugged,"Check the back. It's fenced off."

"Okay,second of all,what about bread?"

She nodded over to the kitchen,"They had bread stored in an airtight container,and it looks relatively new,like a month old. Homebaked,so the owners probably made even gonna be stale."

I nodded,"Ok,well where are we gonna cook it,that's going to take like 30 minutes to cook,and I'm not standing outside that long,not with them."

She said easily,"We can bring the grill inside and keep the door open to let the smoke out."

I shook my head,"Ok fine,and lastly,since when could you make hamburgers,or cook at all."

She blushed slightly,"I used to work for a burger joint around the corner where I lived,I made them all the time."

I thought about it for a few seconds,"I don't know,it's a bit of a risk just for a burger."

Joe looked at me with puppy eyes,"Dude come on,I haven't had a real burger in forever! Nyssa wants one too,don't you?"

Nyssa just stared at us,"Burger? What's a burger?"

We stared at her in shock,"Excuse me what did you say? I must not have heard you right." I said slowly,"Did you say what's a burger?"

She nodded,confused."My parents were vegetarians. They said meat was bad for you."

I shook my head,"Ok,Joe help me look for a grill,we're making some burgers. This is a matter of national pride. This girl is getting a burger tonight,or I'm not living to see tomorrow." I swore.

Joe nodded seriously,"This is inexcusable,we are having burgers."

Nyssa looked at us in confusion,"What's the big deal? I don't understand."

Zoe just shook her head with a small smile,"Boys. They take their food so seriously."

I flicked her on the head and walked away from the living room,pulling my knife out and slowly opening the glass door that led to the back yard from the kitchen. I looked around and saw out of the corner of my eye,a zed facing away from me,completely oblivious to me.

I snuck up on him and grabbed him by the hair,pulling his head back and cutting his throat out before he could make any noise. He fell limp in my hands,and I gently laid him on the ground.

Then I looked around the yard and spotted my target,a small black grill,with a bag of charcoal and can of lighter fluid next to it.

I rolled it inside,and grabbed the bag. "Found it." I said to Zoe,who was already flattening chunks of deer meat.

"Good,can you grab me salt and pepper from the cabinets?" She asked me,using her palm to smash the meat.

I grabbed her the items and brought them back to her,"You got matches in your bag?" I asked the chef,gesturing the bag of charcoal to her.

She nodded,"Yea,but your _not_ going through my stuff."

She looked around the kitchen and pointed to one of the counters,"There's a lighter right there,use that."

I nodded and grabbed it,opening the grill,taking the top off of it and dumping the used charcoal out into the yard.

Then I dumped some new charcoal into the bottom. I sprayed some lighter fluid on top,then put the metal bars back.

I pressed the little button on the lighter,watching the little flame bounce to life on the end of the tool.

I lowered the flame to the grill,and the flames quickly spread,heating the area around it.

At the sound of rustling metal,I looked over at Zoe,who was looking through the drawers for a spatula. With a shout of satisfaction she lifted the metal cooking utensil and walked over to the grill,pushing me out of the way.

"Go back to the living room,I won't be able to cook good if you watch me." She said,waving the spatula in front of my face.

I sighed and walked back to Joe and Nys,who were on the couch and talking about the book she was reading.

"I love ,he's awesome!" She exclaimed to Joe.

"Is he now? How about J.K Rowling or Rick Riordan? Heard of them?" I asked her,grabbing two soda's and plopping next to her on the couch.

I opened one of them and drank a bit,"I've heard of them,my mommy always talks about them,but she says I'm too young to read any of the books." She responded.

After she was done,I opened a pepsi and gave it to her."That's a shame,Percy Jackson and Harry Potter are amazing,personally I think Percy jackson is better,but Harry Potter is a work of art."

She looked at me weirdly,"Mommy or daddy never let me have soda,'rots out your teeth' they said."

I nodded my head,"If you have too much yea it does. But a couple won't hurt you,go on. Drink up. God knows we're not gonna be seeing them for a while again."

She looked at the drink,then hesitantly brought it up to her lips and drank a sip.

Her eyes widened and she greedily took a couple more gulps. She brought it away from her mouth and said excitedly,"It's delicious!"

I nodded and Joe gave a low chuckle. Nyssa then drained the rest of the can,and frowned when it came up empty.

Soon after that,the sound and smell of sizzling meat came in the room. Nyssa took a sniff and opened her mouth slightly,a bit of drool showing,"It smells so good!"

I laughed and marveled at the smell,sinking back into the couch and thinking,' _Other than the flesh addicts outside,everything feels...normal._ ' I smiled,until i was reminded by my other half,' _If not for you,everyday could be like this...all across the world. But your greed ruined that.'_

I scowled at the ground,and Joe must've seen it."You okay Dmitri? You look pissed."

I glanced up at him,"Yea I'm fine,I'll be right back,I need to take a piss." I lied.

Before he could ask any further questions,I ran upstairs and walked into the bathroom,shutting the door and locking it behind me.

I walked over to the sink and turned the water on,letting it pool in my hands before splashing it onto my face.

I looked back up at the mirror above the sink,and glared at it.

' _If not for you,Nyssa's parents would still be her,tucking their little baby into bed. Joe would still be at college. Zoe would be walking her little sister to school. Dylan would be kissing his daughter goodnight. All their families would still be alive. It's all your fault! You did this! All because you couldn't stand his death!'_

I punched the mirror in anger,fed up with having to look at myself.

A couple seconds of silence,then,"Dmitri?" Zoe called up,"Are you ok? What happened?"

"I'm fine." I croaked,despising having to lie to people I considered family."Mirror fell and broke."

I looked at the shattered remains of the mirror,wondering when I would have to face the music,and when they would find out my real name. When that day came,and it would come. I don't know what I would do.

I flushed the toilet and walked out of the bathroom,running downstairs to find everybody eating delicious looking burgers.

"Oh come on,you guys started without me?" I whined, _good,joke around keep them I might not shatter like the mirror_.

Joe shrugged as he tore into his dinner."First come first serve."

I frowned and sat next to the chef,who had taken her seat on the couch,"You guys better have saved me one."

Zoe looked at me strangely,then said,"Don't worry,ya big baby,everybody gets one." She said,pointing to a big plate with more burgers on it.

"Excellent." I said,picking one up and taking a large bite out of it.

My eyes shot wide open and I stared at the burger in shock.

Zoe fidgeted next to me,"What? Is it not good?"

I looked at her in amazement,"You,Madam..are an amazing chef!"

She sighed in relief and took another bite out of her burger."Scared me for a second. And it's not that great."

Joe coughed,"Zoe please,this is easily better than any burger I've ever had."

Nyssa nodded vigorously,"It tastes amazing!"

I nodded in agreement,ripping another chunk out and devouring it."I want a Zoe burger at least once every two weeks for the rest of my life." I exclaimed.

She flushed and turned away,"Can't. We'd need bread."

"I'll learn how to bake bread." I promised her,taking a sip of my pepsi.

We continued eating for a bit,talking and bantering for a bit,when Nyssa yawned and said she was tired.

Zoe seemed to take that as a cue,"Come on everybody. Bedtime,I want us up and out by midday! Go on. Go on." She said,ushering Nyssa upstairs and Joe downstairs.

I listened to her,to full and tired to argue with bedtime. I threw a couple blankets on the ground,then a pillow,and right as I was about to lay down,Zoe tapped my shoulder.

"Hmm?" I said sleepily,"Whaddya want?"

"What happened earlier?" She demanded,arms crossed.

I tensed and thought back to the bathroom incident. "I told you already,the mirror fell."

Zoe glared at me,"I can tell when you're lying."

My eye twitched and I sighed,"Of course you can."

She stared at me more,"What happened?" She asked again.

I stared at her,"Nothing,I swear,I just got mad and punched the mirror." I lied,diverting my eyes from hers."

She glared at me more, then surprised me by crushing me in a hug.

I stared at her,"Zoe-"

"We're family,Dmitri. You can tell us what's wrong." She said softly.

I slumped,then laughed humorlessly,"You'd be singing a different tune if you did know why I was pissed earlier."

She pulled back and looked at me,"We've been through too much for that." she said. "Please tell me."

I looked at her dejectedly and shook my head,"Maybe one day Zoe...but not today. I can't. I'm sorry."

She looked at me in disappointment,"Dmitri,family needs to trust each other."

I clenched my fists,why did she have to push so much? "I trust you guys with my life,but I can't tell you this. And believe me,you don't want me to." I said,pulling myself from her grasp gently. "I'm sorry. Goodnight Zoe." I said with finality,light enough to not hurt her,but firm enough to let her know I wasn't gonna talk about it any further

I laid down,put the covers over myself,and let the first tear fall as she said,"Goodnight Dmitri,sleep well."

I choked back a sob as she laid down. She could never understand. None of them could. They would kill me if they found out.

* * *

Chapter 2 down. I already have chapter 3 halfway done as well,it's gonna be a short one. I'll post chapter three next wednesday,or the wednesday after that. Still deciding :/ I hope you guys enjoyed this,and I am working on chapter three for this and The dual Wielder Shinigami. That'll probably be up in like 3 weeks,maybe earlier,maybe a bit later. If you liked this,favorite and follow it/me and leave a review. Later!


End file.
